


END / BEGIN / GONE / RETURN

by LightningClawedSky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Bittersweet, Dub Naming, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Self-Reflection, a series of life events that chazz can't forget, and chazz confesses his love at like 40 years old, jaden eventually goes to jail because he doesnt really like goodwin, mentions of police brutality, mostly from the POV of Chazz, pining each other for like 20 years to be percise, up until the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningClawedSky/pseuds/LightningClawedSky
Summary: Three times, Jaden Yuki has left. Three instances, where Chazz has thought about him, with a longing in his very heart and soul that he could not articulate to the world. Three times, Jaden has wanted to look back and whisper his sorrows.One time, he stayed, and they were at peace.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	END / BEGIN / GONE / RETURN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewkura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewkura/gifts).



> This is my part of the YGOME gift exchange!
> 
> As I was writing this, I was going through a lot of things in my own life, and this was a wonderful outlet for everything. I love writing post canon gx rivalship, and wanted to include a few key moments in their lives from their graduation, to the start of 5Ds timeline (which I hope you don't mind ;;) , because two men in their 40s who have loved each other their whole lives and finally finding peace with one another, is wonderful and I truly enjoy hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> I don't usually edit my fics due to my dyslexia, but I tried my hardest to do so, since it was a gift! <3 <3
> 
> The title is inspired by End / Begin, a song by Nothing More and I believe it fits the mood of this fic wonderfully. [[HERE]](https://youtu.be/1UR1YR7qqQs) is a link to listen to it, if you'd like! :)

The first time Jaden left, it was without a word. Graduation. Everyone was eating and drinking, partying and enjoying themselves, but Jaden Yuki sat on the floor of his dorm, the dorm he had called his home for his entire stay at Duel Academy. The dorm that he had shared with friends and rivals, that after every difficult duel, every time he questioned his own fate, he'd return here.

And now, it was all coming to an end.

Something about that, hurt in a way. So much has happened, so much has changed, both the school and himself. Fingers brushed the walls, picking at the peeling paint. He could hear Yubel speak, and he knew he was answering the questions they posed, about the future, about what was going to happen to _him_ , but in all honesty, Jaden barely knew what he was saying.

To be truthful, he didn’t really have much of a plan.

Yubel, Banner, they were worried for him, and he could imagine his other friends felt the same. Syrus, Alexis, Tyranno, the list could go on forever, he’s made so, _so_ many friends here, all equally important in his heart. Although, one stood out just a smidge more than the others, greasy black hair and a cocky smirk as confident eyes flashed within Jaden’s mind, feeling his heart skip a beat.

 _Chazz_...

Skin crawled with a certain type of guilt. He knew his friends forgave him, in the end, he technically did save, but forgiveness could only do so much, he still felt the aching guilt inside of him as much as he tried to not let it show-- and to make matters worse, to do that to his own crush-- what kind of hero was he, _really?_

_No, no…_

Jaden shook his head, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He didn’t have to be the hero, he just had to be himself and his friends would be there for him, even after school. Chazz had told them they were going to duel again before leaving the academy, to figure out which of them was truly the best, which Jaden cracked a smile towards. 

There was a flutter inside his chest.

Chazz always got so riled up when they dueled. Jaden always liked seeing that side of him, whenever it was present in one of their friendly matches (it was so long since he’s had one of those, and truth be told, he didn’t know if he’d have one again anytime soon.)

His hand shifted from the wall paper, and his concentration away from his blurring thoughts, picking up his jacket from the desk chair he’s fallen asleep at many times, giving the room one last look around, reminiscing of times were everyone was crowded in the small dorm after classes before stepping out with one final wave to banner and stepping out into the night.

It would be better to leave in silence.

His friends knew he cared, he knew they cared.

They’d see each other soon enough.

Jaden smiled.

Hopefully Chazz wouldn’t be too annoyed at him.

* * *

Multiple shadowy figures stood in the night, eyes flickering towards the distance and up at the stars, all touched in one way or another by a certain slifer red student. All in silent agreement that they’d always be with him, and always care for him.

Chazz knew Jaden would leave in the night. 

After three years, you tend to get to know how the people in the crowded lecture halls thought, how they dueled, how heavy their hearts weighed and how much passion they felt. The clashing of emotions and people, creating rivalries and friendships through the shared joy of dueling, that was what the academy was about, and that was what Jaden had taught them through their hardships-- they were never alone.

Chazz smirked, crossing his arms as he stood next to the others, both Jaden’s friends, and his own. There was plenty of time to party in the night, and a moment like this, of peace and content, as bittersweet as it was, didn’t come often.

The smirk softened, and he smiled, closing his eyes and picturing messy brown hair, eyes filled with passion, and although it didn’t happen as much now, a goofy smile.

_It’s better that you didn’t say bye. If you had, I think I might have actually shed a tear, and you know what that would do to my reputation, right, slacker?_

Although, Chazz would have still wished for one more moment together, and everytime he would see Jaden later in life, he’d wish for that one moment, over, and over, and over again.   
  


* * *

The second time Jaden had left, he had at least said goodbye.

They were older now, in their 20’s, still figuring things out about themselves, still not sure about the future, both taking the first road of opportunity that had come to them, both becoming professional duelists. Although, as Chazz remained in master duels, Jaden had been quick to take up a new way of dueling-- turbo duels, is what they were called. High speed, extreme and quickly catching popularity with the citizens of Domino City. 

_“The adrenaline”,_ he said, _“is like no other!”_ and had laughed, and Chazz had smiled, soaking up the joyful and boisterous noise and cherishing it. He may have once found it annoying, aggravating even, but now it was welcomed. He didn’t realize how much he had missed hearing it ring so genuinely in his ears.

Although, he did think that turbo duels were a little ridiculous.

He couldn’t imagine how Jaden had managed to convince Yubel to do something so reckless, but sometimes, there just was no arguing with Jaden once he put his mind on something, as well as his heart.

He seemed to have found himself again.

It was the after party of a charity tournament, to raise money for a local hospital. Initially, Chazz had decided to not compete, but he had heard that Jaden would be there, and well, of course he’d join, even if he knew they wouldn’t be dueling, to at least talk.

They had met up since graduation multiple times, but for only brief moments in passing, for coffee or lunch when they had the time and were in the same city, which wasn’t often, unfortunately. They both led busy lives as duelists, and Chazz knew that Jaden was always searching, teaching and talking to those who could see duel monsters on top of it all. There was bags under his eyes, but they sparkled with life and excitement despite it all.

Chazz wished there was more time they could be together. 

More time he could get lost in those hazel eyes.

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed crowding in a smelly little dorm room, sitting next to Jaden as they talked about duel monsters in every shape, way and form, even if it would end with him pushing the brunette off the bed and onto the floor. A chuckle escaped his lips at the memories. 

“Is everything alright, Chazz?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ everything be alright?” He let out a snort. As sarcastic as he sounded, he felt better than he had in a long time. He was with Jaden (and the spirits that accompanied him, but that wasn’t the point,) he was with his _friend_ and--

The word friend stuck in the back of his throat, dry and scraping. Chazz had hoped that he would get over his feelings for the other, they were adults now after all, they had things to do, bills to pay, and all of that. A high school crush shouldn’t be with him still, and as much in denial he was of it, he still felt his chest tighten with the way Jaden looked at him in concern. 

“Oh cut that out, slacker!” Chazz scoffed out the nickname. They both knew Jaden was far from a slacker now, he worked himself so hard, but old habits die-hard, and the nickname was almost a term of endearment at this point. Chazz shook his head. “Do I _look_ injured or something? I’m fine, I’m just…”  
“Just what?”

“ _Happy_ , I guess.”  
There was silence, and then there were giggles. “You’re usually not the happiest when you see me, Chazz!”

“Don’t make me change my mind here.” He tried to frown, but it quickly dissipated and formed into a smile. 

“Careful, Chazz, if you smile too much your face might get stuck like that!” Chazz rolled his eyes, giving a quick, friendly jab with his elbow to the other. 

“Let’s head to the buffet before all the fried shrimp runs out and I have to hear you whine how you didn’t get to eat any of your favorite food.”

“I think you mean _our_ favorite food, you like fried shrimp just as much as I do!”  
“Yeah, yeah.”

They sat, they ate, they talked, but most importantly, they laughed. For all that they experienced, they could still share moments like this together (and well, with Yubel too.) It became apparent how much Chazz had missed Jaden, soaking up every single second that they shared (who knew how long it would be till they were able to sit down and talk face to face rather than through emails and texting?)

Unfortunately, as much as the line of time went on forever, that night was only so many hours long, and only so many words can be spoken before Yubel cleared their throat, signaling that the fairy tale night would soon be coming to an end, and things would be returning into boring pumpkins for Chazz Princeton once again.

“Wait Jaden--”  
“Hm? Yeah, Chazz?”  
“I--” The words caught on his tongue. _‘ I think I love you, ‘_ was what he had wanted to say, that through all the hours of the night, it had become more and more clear to Chazz that his feelings weren’t going away anytime soon, and every time he saw turbo dueling on television, he’d think of Jaden with an aching longing, like he’s been doing since graduating Duel Academy and get mocked by his Ojama’s because of it.

“I think, I think we should do this again, maybe actually duel next time, you know? We’re both so busy always, but there isn’t any need to be a stranger. I want to show you that The Chazz is still the best.”  
“Oh.” Jaden shifted his weight-- had he been hoping for something different? The brunette smiled warmly, and Chazz wished he had said the truth.

“Yeah! We totally should!” Jaden smiled and Chazz felt his heart hurt.

“Well, I’ll see you later then, Chazz! Catch you on TV!”  
“Yeah.” 

It was painful, watching him go.

He didn’t know why he decided against confessing last-minute. He had practiced in the bathroom mirror for hours, and yet, he couldn’t go through with it. 

Uncertainty?

Perhaps fear?

Maybe they were both just too busy in their lives.

“Why didn’t you tell him, boss?”  
“I don’t know.”  
  


* * *

The third time Jaden left, it had been broadcasted on live television. High speed police chase down the streets of New Domino, turbo duel after turbo duel as he was ambushed from every side. Chazz could only watch the screen with a detached horror as it was all unraveling before his very eyes.

Years ago, Zero Reverse had destroyed Domino, a series of freak natural disasters was what the civilians were told, but a feeling deep inside Chazz knew better, knew that there was something evil at the heart of it all (hasn’t he had enough experience with the evils of the world? Was humanity doomed to bring out the worst of itself every few years?)

After the disaster, all their friends had banded together to repair the city, however Jaden had been the most distraught about the occurrence. His restored confidence, shattered, saying how he should have been able to stop it, _why_ couldn’t he have stopped it?

After facing off with death so many times before, nobody should have expected anything else but another occurrence to happen in their life times, but this wasn’t something that a card game could stop. A card game wouldn’t have been able to bring the halves of Domino back together-- city and satellite was what officials had called it now.

Chazz had to suppose that the name was suiting,a chunk of the city cast out astray, floating in the deep waters that separated the two, like the atmosphere that separated the earth and the moon itself. So close, yet so far away, glittering in the distance.

However, Satellite had fallen into poverty and disarray. The previous Duel Academy students did what they could to help, raise money, food drives, some, such as Tyranno and Alexis, illegally crossing the waters as much as possible to bring supplies or money.

Jaden had decided to face city direct, Rex Goodwin, head on. Rallies that had become riots for the rights of Satellites, led by a man in forties who was somewhere between duel spirit and human. Protests that had turned violent by Sector Security-- Chazz had helped with some of the organizing, he knew what could happen, he knew the brutality they could face, but this? _This?_

Eyes were fixated on the scene before him.

_...Jaden…_

He’d go out and get him if he could, but there was no way he’d get there in time, no way to help. Chazz knew, deep down, that no matter what the news reporter said, Jaden didn’t do anything initially wrong. If wanting things to be better for people was a crime, then Chazz might as well be locked up too.

Cornered. 

Handcuffed.

It was all happening because Jaden told Goodwin to “ _go fuck yourself if you aren’t helping these people!”_ Which in itself, was brave, if not outright foolish in itself.

Fugitive.

Criminal.

_Shut up!_

Those weren’t words to describe Jaden Yuki. That was his friend, someone Chazz would gladly die for once again. Jaden was kind, determined, and as loud mouthed as he could be, honest, but here was the news, spouting lies. Chazz felt himself shaking with anger-- it wasn’t fair, to hear all this nonsense he _knew_ wasn’t true, just because he spoke up about Goodwin-- how could someone like that _live_ with himself?

Chazz felt a wetness on his cheeks. 

They had made plans to get dinner together in the next couple of weeks.

_Jaden you fucking idiot!_

_When am I going to even see you again?!_

* * *

Chazz Princeton nearly dropped his vibrating phone when he saw the caller ID. Shaky hands tried to swipe across the screen. He could feel his chest tighten, his heart beat faster, and it had felt like all time itself has stopped as he brought the phone up to his ear, head pounding with too many thoughts he couldn’t bring himself to focus on.

“Jaden?”  
“Hey, Chazz…”

His hand quickly cupped itself over his mouth, barely blocking out the sound of a choked, happy sob from the other. “Jaden-- oh my god, are you okay? Are you getting out? None of us had heard anything about you besides rumours and--”

“I’m okay, mostly--”

“Mostly?”  
“I’m good. I promise.”

“Were you let out early?”  
“Yeah. You were right, Chazz, I am good at being annoying! But…”

“But?”  
“I don’t really have anywhere to go. Security raided my apartment for ‘evidence,’ and my landlord could only save so much, but they rented the room out while I was in the Facility, so I don’t really have anywhere to go. They took my bike, and my deck, and I just don’t have enough money to pay the fine for them and--”

“Don’t worry about it.”  
_“What?”_  
“Let me deal with your deck and runner, Jaden, okay? You can come over, stay. I have a spare bedroom, you know. I hope you don’t plan on sleeping under a bridge like you did while you were travelling.”  
“Chazz, I--”  
“Just come over.”  
Silence.

“I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“You aren’t. You’ll never be. You know this, Jaden. Just… just come _home…_ ”

* * *

Jaden rang the doorbell. He could hear it echo throughout the mansion. Chazz still inherited a portion of his family’s company, and Jaden, well he had lived in a dinky old apartment that he didn’t quite call home. If heart was where the home was, where was his home?  
“You’re nervous.” Yubel spoke, appearing next to him with arms on their hips as Jaden sat on the stone staircase. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jaden ran a hand through his hair. It had grown out while he was in the Facility, reaching just past his shoulders. “Nobody even knows I’ve been released yet, and I look like _this_.” He waved a hand about, gesturing to the entity that was himself. Long messy hair, prickly scruff on his face, and tired eyes. “I just don’t know where else to go, Yubel. I don’t want to bother anyone.”

“Chazz cares about you, as do I. That’s why I convinced you to contact him first.”

“I know, but--”

The door slammed open, Chazz panting as he stared, almost not believing that Jaden was right in front of him. “I ran down as fast as I could and…” He trailed off, wide eyes analyzing his rival in front of him. “Your face…”

“Yeah, it’s been like, a week since I was able to shave?” Jaden half laughed, half yawned as he pulled himself off from the ground. He was tired. Tired in so many ways, and he knew his eyes gave it away.

“No, no, not _that_ , you scruffy slacker.” Chazz stepped towards Jaden, hands reaching gently outwards and cupping Jaden’s face, eyes glossing over the yellow marks that would forever be embedded into the flesh of the other, forever marking the brunette as a criminal. He looked over Jaden’s shoulder, at Yubel, before back at the other, brushing a thumb against the markings.

“They’re the same as Yubel’s.”

“I know.”

They stood like that, together. Chazz held Jaden’s face, as they stared into each other’s eyes, hazel and gray purple. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault I got arrested.”

“I know, but, but still. Whenever any of us tried to call, or visit, we’d get turned away. He had no idea how you were doing and…”

“And?”

“And as much as I hate to admit it, I miss your annoying ass. I missed it for such a long time, even before you got arrested! Neither of us had the time, we both had so much going and I never found the right words to say it, and then, when I finally decided to say _‘ I love you,’_ you go off and get in trouble!”

Jaden grinned. 

Chazz jabbed a finger into the chest of the other. “So don’t pull another fucking stunt like that, or you’re never going to hear me say it again, _understand_ , slacker?”

“I understand.”

“Now get your ass inside before you catch a cold worse than when you slept under that bridge.” Chazz scoffed, before returning with his own small smile. “I made fried shrimp.”


End file.
